


Attachment

by jiamulynn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 来自/失智老烟/的点梗：想看sugarbaby的鸟蝙！被包养的小狼狗鸟×哥谭阔佬多香啊
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> 7k字摸一口jaybru糖，标题来自Adrien Brody主演的电影Detachment（超脱）  
> 提醒：有点道德滑坡，但没有特别滑坡，总之孩子们还是要好好努力啊（恳切

杰森抱着肩靠在墙边，脚尖有一搭没一搭地拍打着巷子角落铺着的灰尘。不远处，一个穿着帽衫的身影正毫无防备地朝他的方向走过来，显然对他的存在一无所知。他已经观察了这个人好些日子——他本意并非如此，但有时生活就是愿意和人开玩笑。前一天他还在为了高昂的学费犯愁，第二天他就在哥谭最为不堪的街区撞见了最不可能出现在这里的角色。

——布鲁斯·韦恩。尽管那身挂着不少铁钉和划痕的旧衣服和脸上的一道伤疤让大部分人根本不会往那个总是穿着高定西装左拥右抱的哥谭王子的方向联想，但经过这段时间的观察，杰森已经基本能够确定他的身份。实际上，单单是这个名字本身就能叫他心跳加速。不仅是那些随处可见的‘韦恩企业’的标识，在某次杰森趁跨年夜挤入哥谭广场，打算摸几个钱包果腹的时候，正赶上附近的某个电器商店在播放布鲁斯·韦恩的访谈，或许是关于韦恩企业的再次扩招。关于任用有犯罪前科的雇员的安全问题。

“因为我愿意相信。”那声音过于柔和地出现在杰森耳朵里，“他们值得第二次机会，值得一个更好的人生。”即使是在哥谭。他并没说出来，但杰森发现自己听懂了。或许是那语气中的某种感情打动了他，杰森揣着口袋离开了广场。和他再饿一个晚上相比，毁掉某个人的跨年夜大概不是更好的选择。

现在，他只觉得当时那个轻易被感动的自己蠢得要命，轻信了这家伙的金玉其外——不能怪他，那双蓝眼睛确实太有说服力了——放弃了一顿舒适的晚餐。这也让他对自己将要做的事情充满底气。反正，资本家就喜欢把钱花在一些奇怪的地方，是不是？

这时，或许是哥谭夜间闷热的潮气蒸得难受，布鲁斯漫不经心地抹了把脸，正巧把那道假伤疤蹭掉了一半，属于韦恩的脸就这样出现在一身破旧的衣服顶上。

于是在布鲁斯从他身边经过的瞬间，杰森毫不迟疑地开了口：“韦恩先生。”

果然，那个身影应声停住了。随后，他略微侧过身，对杰森挑起眉。

“不错的伪装，”杰森走上前去，绕着他转了两圈，用上了自己最为街头的语气，“可惜还是大意了，被我抓到。”

布鲁斯以一种打量的方式看了他一会儿，最后摸了摸耳朵。那一瞬间在他脸上闪过的表情让杰森确信这个哥谭最有钱的家伙在他即将提出的事情这一方面并非一无所知。仿佛嫌自己暴露得还不够彻底似的，他摘下帽衫的兜帽，那张属于哥谭每一个闪亮宴会的脸就这样在月光下对他露出无辜的微笑：“我不知道你在说什么。”

“得了吧， _布鲁斯_ ，”杰森在称呼上加重了语气，“哥谭首富孤身一人出现在这种地方，你本来就该做好被发现的准备。”

“是吗？”

杰森嗤笑一声，“听着，你现在有两个选择——其实只有一个。答应我的要求，或者见报。但我想像你这样的上流人士，”他抬起手在‘上流’一词附近打上引号，“一定不希望这种事情宣传得人尽皆知吧？”

布鲁斯却只是笑了笑，“如果你知道我养活了半个哥谭的新闻产业，那么你就该知道‘这种事情’，无论你说的是哪种，见报，并不是我需要担心的事情。”

“实际上，”该死的有钱人，杰森在心里骂道。他做了个深呼吸，没事的杰森，你可以的，“你或许确实该担心一下。”

说完，他上前一步，一只手勾过了布鲁斯的脖颈，把自己的舌头塞进了对方的嘴里。

看来布鲁斯对这种事也没有他想象得那样渊博，杰森攥着几根从他后脑勺薅下来的头发想。在他面前，布鲁斯整个人呈现一种半凝固的呆滞状态，看起来终于意识到他要面对的是何种话题。

“抱歉，”杰森对他晃了晃那几根头发，“我其实也挺擅长角色扮演的，”他说，“所以，除非你想明天听到这样的消息……”他咬住嘴唇，眼睛里立即出现了闪烁的泪花，以一种四分五裂的声音念道，“我从没想过韦恩先生也有这样的癖好，可是他忽然扑上来……”

“我明白了，”布鲁斯猛地打断了他，语气怎么听都足够咬牙切齿，“你的要求是什么？”

杰森立即收起了泪水，“把这个变成真的。”

“我是说，更合法的关系，”杰森在布鲁斯的叹息声中补充道，“你知道的，你解决我的学费，我解决你的……”他意有所指地咂了咂嘴，“其他问题。”

在布鲁斯长久的沉默中，杰森忐忑地吞咽了一次。或许他不该那样做？但说实在的，他现在只想解决入学的事，更何况，他回想着唇上的触感，要接近这样一个角色本来就没法走寻常道路。

“你真是不可思议。”布鲁斯最后咕哝道。

“什么？”

“我是说，”布鲁斯一把拎过他的后领朝外走去，杰森发现他猜测中软弱的富家子弟手劲却大得惊人，“你口袋里装着一把格洛克，要求的却是叫我收养你。”

“等等，我要求的不是……”

“我知道你要什么！”仿佛那个词烫耳朵一般，布鲁斯立即打断了他，“你的学费会解决的，老天啊。”杰森看着布鲁斯发了条信息，随后和他在昏黄色的路灯底下等着什么人来接他们。细小的飞虫绕着灯火转来转去，时不时撞到灯泡上发出噼啪的声响。

“我倒是能用上点这个。”在某个时刻，布鲁斯自言自语，而至少在那会儿，杰森完全不知道这是什么意思。

平心而论，这份骗来的工作——如果这也能算是某种工作的话——需要他做的事情并不多。布鲁斯总是满足于一些拥抱和亲吻，甚至从没要求他在庄园过夜。更多时候，杰森只需要把脸埋进对方的衣领里，就能得到自己想要的。学费、书本费、衣服、晚餐……这钱实在好赚得很。或许布鲁斯在这方面的需求早已有太多人来填满，实际上并不缺他这一个。即使如此，杰森揉了揉头发，让它们呈现出一种风情式的凌乱不堪，他确信自己会是做得最好的那个。

在布鲁斯的秘书能够阻止以前，他一把推开了办公室紧闭的房门，空调的冷风、布鲁斯须后水的味道和某个陌生的声音一并灌了过来。

“正如我之前所说的，这就是为什么我如此确信您就是……”

“布鲁斯！”杰森在开门的同时大声叫道，语气里的甜蜜把他自己都恶心得打了个哆嗦。适当帮助他的老板减轻工作压力，这是附加服务。杰森自我鼓励道，他可是很有职业道德的。

房间里的两个人同时看向他，布鲁斯对他挑起眉，而被打断了发言的、一身警员装束的访客则震惊地长大了嘴。杰森和这位警员对上视线，忽然对自己所做之事的合法性产生了一丝怀疑。

“杰森。”布鲁斯则略微勾起唇角，对他展开怀抱。语调中的鼓励给他补回了信心，杰森顺从地躺进布鲁斯怀里，感觉着一只手有一搭没一搭地绕着他的头发。他发现除开利益，自己还挺喜欢这种感觉。

“韦恩先生，”那名警员迟疑地把手搭在腰间，不知道该不该为面前发生的事情掏出警徽，“容我提醒您……”

“放心，警探，”布鲁斯语调轻快，“他成年了。”

是吗？杰森翻了个身，把脸埋进布鲁斯的衬衫里，把警员通红的脸留在身后。在淡淡的香根草气息中，他缓缓把一只手绕过布鲁斯腰间，感到锻炼良好的肌肉紧绷起来。

“我怎么会以为……”那警员的语调仍然坚决，但这次却带上了怒火，衣料摩擦的声音让他知道那人一定是站起了身，不过他并不在乎。此刻他在乎的只有香根草与橡木苔，“真是难以置信！恕我失礼。”接着是椅子摩擦地板的粗鲁声音，布鲁斯的客人想必正要转身离去。

绕着他头发的手指停顿了片刻，“恕我不送。”布鲁斯轻柔地说。杰森几乎要笑出声了。

伴随着一声毫不必要的巨响，办公室的门再次关紧了，冷气重新聚集起来。

“好了，”布鲁斯拍拍他的头发，于是杰森一个腰部发力坐了起来，转身看向那双蓝得过分的眼睛。

“慢点。”布鲁斯抱怨地揉了揉腿。

“那是谁？”半是出于好奇，杰森问道。

“不相关的人。”布鲁斯端起茶几上的茶杯抿了一口，“你来做什么？”

杰森因为这语气中的疏离感到一丝丧气，他怎么会以为布鲁斯或许想多见见他的，“路过就来看看，得让你的钱花得值得吧。”

“不错，”布鲁斯点了点头，随后起身绕回办公桌前坐下，翻了翻桌上堆叠的文件，“那么，你想玩个游戏吗？”

“什么？”杰森眼睛一亮。他在内心唾弃自己的责任感。他为什么总想让自己变得有用？

拿钱不办事不好吗？

布鲁斯对他晃了晃手里的报表，神情多了一丝忧愁，“‘找不同’？”

我恨数学。

杰森坐在沙发上校对着一份财务报告前后的数字，在脑海中迅速地做着加减，时不时敲敲计算器。布鲁斯在他侧面的办公桌后面做着其他的事情，或许是签签字、审审合同之类的，总之一定比他在做的事情有意思。倒不是说他做不好这点事，从小他就发现自己的脑子比身边的人好用些。不过这不影响他觉得布鲁斯·韦恩是全世界最诡异的金主。

是我的身材不够好，还是脸不够漂亮？杰森第无数次抬头质问天花板上无辜的方形灯罩，怎么会有人付钱和他待在一个这样宽敞、舒适还隔音的房间里，却叫他做数学题？

直到两个小时——或许三个小时以后，落地窗投过来的阳光有了颜色之时，他终于完成了他的附加作业，把手里的东西向前一丢。

“做完了？”布鲁斯把手里的文件夹放低了些，朝茶几上瞥了一眼，又看向他，声音带上一丝笑意，“好玩吗？”

“好玩个鬼！”杰森猛地向后靠上充满人体力学设计的靠垫，看在无论什么东西的份上，那只是个该死的靠垫！“要是所有阔佬都像你这样对待甜心宝贝，早就没人走这条路了。”

“数字比皮鞭更可怕，嗯？”布鲁斯向他走过来，捡起被他贴满了彩色便签条的一沓文件翻看着。

不知哪里来的冲动，杰森猛地拽过他的领带，让这个举手投足永远完美无缺的家伙一个踉跄摔进沙发里，刚刚理好的文件纸在地上散落成白色的一个扇形。杰森把一只手按上他的胸口，发觉自己或许想这么做很久了。或许在他们相遇之前。或许在他第一次在哥谭广场的显示屏里看到他的采访的时候。

“好吧……”布鲁斯看向他的手，又看向他，“下次不叫你帮我干活了。”

于是杰森的嘴唇一下子偏了落点，从唇角变到了空气上。

他清了清嗓子，“早该这样。”

“晚饭想吃什么？”布鲁斯仍然语调平静。

“你。”杰森脱口而出。

布鲁斯挑起眉。

“——觉得呢？”

最后他们还是去吃了杰森最喜欢的快餐店。在布鲁斯前几次这样问的时候，杰森挑遍了哥谭最昂贵的几家高级餐厅，却总是饿着进去饿着出来，又不好意思在布鲁斯面前说什么，只好一边给自己深夜加餐一边在心里咒骂，那样的菜量是喂兔子吗！布鲁斯也曾带他回过庄园，杰森十足忐忑地和他的管家打了招呼，好在阿尔弗雷德并未对他的身份评价什么。但阿尔弗雷德的手艺固然完美，有钱人的用餐礼仪实在让他耐心耗尽。他和布鲁斯远远地坐在餐桌两端，想说句话就差飞鸽传书。

所以，杰森满足地舔了舔嘴角的酱料，还是街边小店比较好。和布鲁斯的距离近到可以膝盖相贴，其他的倒不是非常重要。

这时，布鲁斯忽然松开了口中咬着的吸管，把可乐杯放回了桌子上。杰森抬起眼，看到布鲁斯指了指自己的嘴角。

杰森一时间心脏猛跳。他当然知道这是什么意思，他早从身边的窗玻璃里注意到了自己嘴角残留的沙拉酱。但这就是他的时机，在杰森为了成为一个合格的甜心宝贝而阅读的总裁文里就充满了这种桥段——

“擦擦。”布鲁斯把一沓纸巾塞进他手里。

小说骗人。杰森抹着嘴，恨恨地想。

在某些属于夜晚的心动时刻，杰森也会思考自己和布鲁斯究竟是什么关系。官方上来说，杰森在用身体交换他的学费，但他非常清楚自己实际上和甜心宝贝的任何一个字眼都扯不上关系。他既不甜心，更不是什么宝贝。他只不过是一个成功要挟了哥谭首富的街头混混，就此一跃出现在布鲁斯身边。而且，他早已攒够了远超过大学需要的费用，但布鲁斯从没提出过赶人。或许这样的有钱人以为念个大学也要花上几千万。

他想过布鲁斯或许也有点喜欢他，不然他确信自己会在第一次环住对方的时候就被推开。他见过布鲁斯·韦恩对哥谭最有权势的几个人也爱答不理的样子。但如果是这样，为什么布鲁斯又总是在杰森试着吻他的时候不着痕迹地躲开，只是揉一揉他的头发就问他需要什么？

或许他真的把我领养了。杰森惊恐地想。

这就能解释他唯一一次被留在庄园过夜，却和布鲁斯看了一晚上电影的事。尽管他先前并没有相关的工作经验，他确信甜心宝贝被留下过夜的时候是不会和老板看一晚上《灰幽灵》的。倒不是说他不喜欢《灰幽灵》，或是西蒙·特伦特。他曾向布鲁斯要了一本有他签名的设定集，连着几天兴奋得睡不着觉。

“还有什么是你弄不来的？”他摸着精装画册的封面感叹。

“技术上来说……”布鲁斯思考了一会儿，“没有。”

“真的？我向你要个小行星也可以？”

布鲁斯哼了一声，“需要麻烦一个朋友，不过问题不大。”

“得了吧，除了超人，还有谁能……”杰森睁大了眼睛，“不会吧。”

“很意外吗？”布鲁斯抬眼又放下，手里的书翻过一页。杰森把自己手里那本放在一旁——这又是他确信其他甜心宝贝不会做的另一件事，在老板身边陪读，却要安静得像块石头。

“那你认不认识蝙蝠侠？”杰森说，不自觉地提高了声音。

布鲁斯不置可否地挑了次眉，“你想要什么？”

“他的蝙蝠镖！”杰森脱口而出，“或者钩爪枪，要是你认识他，能不能再安排我们吃顿晚饭？”

“记清楚你是谁的甜心宝贝。”布鲁斯说这话的时候并没看他，却让杰森又一次陷入了心动漩涡。

“蝙蝠镖可以。”过了一会儿，布鲁斯说，“不过和他吃晚饭？你想和他说什么？”

“我想问问他，愿不愿意教我打架。”杰森说，留意到布鲁斯手指翻页时略微的停顿。或许他到底还是在乎我的。杰森满足地想。

“你愿意做罗宾？”布鲁斯问。

“差不多吧。”杰森回答。

差多了。他不想做罗宾。他喜欢蝙蝠侠没错，崇敬，仰慕，随便怎么说，但这不意味着他想成为什么人的附属品。这是说，除了布鲁斯以外。能够紧紧抓住布鲁斯对他的诱惑实在太大，即使让他拥有了一个不够独立的社会身份也可以接受。更何况他并不满足于此……但那是另一码事了。

总之，他觉得和蝙蝠侠学点格斗技巧会挺好，布鲁斯被人绑架的次数实在太多了。而尽管无论是本人还是警方都说人质没有受伤，他还是能在衬衫底下摸到层层叠叠的绷带结和纱布条。

“我知道了。”布鲁斯说。

你知道什么了？

杰森抬起头，但布鲁斯又一次回到了书卷里。

在那以后，杰森照常完成他的学业，只在一切可能的时机、用一切可能的借口黏在布鲁斯身边。直到这个世界上已经没什么好要的，布鲁斯也没什么好给他的时候。多有意思，杰森坐在房间里对着满屋奇奇怪怪的东西发呆。别人为了和金主要点什么才勉为其难地凑过去，自己却为了出现在布鲁斯身边而费尽心机地想着名词。他倒是尝试过用一个拥抱换另一个拥抱，却被布鲁斯当成一个玩笑轻飘飘地换了话题。

他也想过转移一下对布鲁斯这要命的迷恋，比方说像先前一样全身心地喜欢蝙蝠侠。他当然失败了，就在他穿上罗宾制服，并看着蝙蝠侠在他面前摘下头罩以后。

“所以你才认识超人。”杰森绝望地看着眼前的人盈着笑意的蓝眼睛。

“实际上，”蝙蝠侠回忆片刻，“超人是布鲁斯先认识的。”

我没救了。杰森摸着臂刃的边缘，就差热泪盈眶。

其实，或许还有救。他第无数次躺在训练用的软垫上全身酸痛，双目无神地看向洞顶倒挂的蝙蝠。

“继续。”布鲁侠——这是他擅起的称号，指的是长着布鲁西的脸却做着蝙蝠侠行为的布鲁斯——冷冰冰地命令道。

“我要预支下个月的布鲁斯。”杰森说。他不想做罗宾了，他要布鲁斯。他学到了不少，对此他很感激。他能够和蝙蝠侠一起打击罪犯，对此他也很感激。但是他不能再抱抱布鲁斯了，因为他的金主会顺势和他过上几招，检测他的训练成果。对此他毫不感激。

“没有了。”布鲁斯说，“起来。”

“下下个月？”他充满希望地问。

练习用的塑料剑朝他戳过来，杰森就地滚动躲开了袭击，同时一只手抓住布鲁斯的手腕把剑身固定在垫子里，借力朝布鲁斯身侧踢了过去。

“招数不错。”布鲁侠轻而易举地把他掀到一边，杰森又一次仰面躺在训练垫上，“可惜实战中往往没有这样的地面给你戳，”他看向垫子上的一个洞，“而且阿尔弗雷德不会喜欢这个。”

他对着那个洞思考一会儿，把练习道具丢到一边，朝练习场外侧走过去。

“训练结束了？”杰森立即起身跟上。

“杰森。”布鲁斯忽然停住脚步，杰森差点撞到他身上。又一个心动时刻。再这样下去，连蝙蝠侠都能让他产生心动时刻了。

“在？”杰森谨慎地说。

“忘了布鲁斯吧。”蝙蝠侠严肃地说，有时候杰森真的分不出这个人什么时候在开玩笑，“我也可以付你学费。”

“不行！”杰森立即大叫，“绝不！”

“好吧，”于是布鲁斯叹了口气，朝不远处的器械偏了偏头，“或许再来一轮体能训练会帮助你忘记他。”

杰森做着这天的不知第几百个俯卧撑，听到肌肉哭喊着我长还不行吗，侧过头是布鲁斯面无表情的注视。他咬着牙眨掉流进眼睛里的汗水，想知道事情究竟是怎么从‘为了学费出卖尊严’变成现在这个样子的。

_三个月前_

布鲁斯戴着兜帽，最后一次经过他已经烂熟于心的小巷子，朝黑暗尽头的安全屋走去。罗伯逊已经归案，他为此持有的这个身份也相应地做出了处理。从某种意义上来说，他不该再出现在这儿了。

不过，布鲁斯余光瞥见角落闪过的一片阴影，他确实还有事情要做。

这男孩已经鬼鬼祟祟地盯了他好些日子，以一种自以为没被发现的方式。于是布鲁斯在某个即将入睡的夜晚忽然想起这双眼睛，清澈、坚决，带着些危险的狠劲。杰森·托德，一个颇有天赋的孩子，如果他的能力没能被正确地引导，或许某天会成为另一个被他亲手送进监狱的罪犯。

布鲁斯状似无意地抬起手，蹭掉了横跨鼻梁的一道假伤痕。注意到那双眼睛忽地明亮起来，他略微勾起唇角。

“韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯停住脚步，转身对那个孩子挑起眉。

杰森缓缓走到他面前，对他一抬下巴，“不错的伪装，可惜还是大意了，被我抓到。”

布鲁斯再次打量一番，不知怎么，这孩子比他预估得还要高一点。耳机里面，阿尔弗雷德还在念叨这真的不是一个完美的主意，布鲁斯摸了摸耳朵，于是那声音也消失在夜色里。

他摘下兜帽，让整张脸暴露在月光底下：

“我不知道你在说什么。”

-END


End file.
